


Transfer

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Suga's transfer to another café is the last thing Hinata wants.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> part of the prompt was "coffee shop au" but i didn't really do a whole lot of that? oops

“I’m just being transferred to another store, I’ll stop by to visit sometime.”

Hinata’s heart sinks. He knew the transfer was happening, but to hear it from Suga directly...he hates it. He hates every syllable of it. Suga is smiling but Hinata can’t muster the will to return it. He’s elbows-deep in dishwater, Suga’s out of uniform, and he’s being told from his crush’s mouth that said crush is leaving him for good? What is he supposed to do?

He swallows the lump in his throat. “W-why are you being transferred? Don’t you like it here?”

Suga sighs and leans against the wall. Hinata notices the coffee in his hand. “I love it here, Hinata, but that other store needs another manager and, well...”

Hinata flings himself and plenty of soapy water out of the sink basin, startling Suga. “Can’t they hire someone new?” he exclaims. 

Suga scratches at his cheek. “I shouldn’t make assumptions but...they probably would rather move current employees around than hire and train someone new. Saves them time and money.”

“But that’s stupid! I need--I mean, _we_ need you here!”

Suga chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that, Hinata. But you’ll do just fine with Ennoshita at the helm.”

Hinata shakes his arms out, sending more water flying. “That’s not what I--”

“I should get going, I’m supposed to meet the general manager over there later today to get a look around.” Suga interrupts. He downs the rest of his drink, tosses the cup in the nearby trashcan, and offers Hinata a mellow smile. “I guess I should, ah, make another one for myself first.”

“Wait--”

“So this is goodbye for now, you should come by sometime.”

Suga turns to leave. He’s rushing, but all Hinata cares about is that this may be his last chance. It’s not, logically it’s not, it just feels like it is. He takes a deep breath, wipes his hands over his apron, and hauls himself forward. He reaches out and grabs the back of Suga’s jacket, taking a fist full of fleece in his hand. Suga jerks back and halts in his step.

“Hinata?” Suga asks, turning his head over his shoulder. 

Hinata puts his forehead between Suga’s shoulders. “You...you can’t leave.”

Suga sighs. “I have to. It’s alright, I won’t be far.”

“But you won’t be here!”

“Well...yes, that’s the point of the transfer.”

Hinata taps his head against Suga. “I know, but...”

“Why is this affecting you so much? Is something wrong?” Suga asks, sounding worried. Hinata doesn’t like to make him like that and especially to be the reason for it.

This is stupid.

“I...I like you.”

“Huh?”

Hinata now grabs Suga’s jacket with both hands. “I like you! I don’t want you to leave because I like you! And if you leave I won’t get to see you everyday!” 

Suga hums. Hinata wishes he could see how he’s reacting. “I-I see...so that’s...how you feel...”

Hinata nods. “Yeah, that’s how I feel. So you can’t go.”

“Hinata...”

“...Actually, maybe you should leave. You can reject me, it’s okay.”

“Reject you?”

“...Yeah?” Suga definitely doesn’t like him back. It was a long shot, anyway.

Suga wiggles around. Hinata stays clinging to him. “Hinata, can you let me go, please?”

Of course. He has to leave, after all. “Oh, right. You need to make that coffee before you go, huh?” He has to let go.

He has to let go.

Hinata unfurls his fists. Suga slides out of his grasp. It’s the end, it has to be. 

But Suga turns around with a big grin, hands on his hips. “Why would I reject you? I’m so relieved...I was too scared to say anything to you, I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am to hear you feel the same way I do.”

Hinata balks. “Uh...what?”

Suga chuckles. “I like you, too, is what I’m saying.”

Hinata stares at Suga. This can’t be real...can it? He was sure it was one-sided, that it was just something he needed to get off his chest, something selfish. He isn’t prepared for this situation, for the way Suga is smiling at him. He looks around, just to make sure they’re the only ones around. 

He points to himself. “Me?”

Suga gestures to the room. “Who else?”

“But I...”

“Do you wanna go out? I think that’s the reasonable thing to do in this situation.”

Hinata’s chest is swelling. He can’t believe this--this is a dream come true. “I, uh, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, I do!”

Suga grins. “Great! How about tonight? We can meet up at that new diner down the street around seven?”

Hinata nods frantically. “Uh-huh! Yeah, yeah! Sounds good!”

Suga holds both his hands up for a high-five, which Hinata immediately obliges. “Can’t wait! Now, I really have to leave.”

“Okay...that’s okay! I’ll see you tonight!”

Suga grins. “Think you’ll do the honors of making me my last coffee from here?”

Hinata hops and is bustling ahead of Suga. He has Suga’s particular drink memorized. “Just the way you like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
